SALVADO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Lo necesita para poder respirar bien, un aire que no sea contaminado como a todo lo que esta acostumbrado en su vida, un aire que no solo lo ayude a realizar una acción tan vital del cuerpo, sino que también saciarse en cada respiro de su nobleza al tenerlo cerca. Amistad.


_**Hola linduras. Revisaba mis cuadernos del año pasado y me encontré este corto escrito, creo que lo hice esperando un cambio de clases oh reunión grupal, momento donde buscaba mantener los ojos ocupados en algo que no fueran los organismos cercanos y poder hacer la mente respirar.**_

 _ **En fin, ¡No pude evitar pasarlo a limpio! \nwn/ esto me saco un gritito porque lo base antes de mi escena favorita de todo el cómic "Spiderman/Deadpool 2016" cap 9, (Todavía estoy esperando que Spidey le de el carrito a Wade *inceptar emoticon de corazón roto*) cuando vi esa escena anduve saltanto por la casa pero más lo hice cuando la leyenda Distroyer me tradujo el dialogo de cuando comen helado, ¡AAAH! Ya pasaron meses y aun me emocionó. A diferencia de las otras veces no le metí muchos chistes, porque más quería irme por lo sentimental, pero esta cosita es tan corta que ni debería tener una nota tan larga lol así que bla bla bla.**_

 _ **El noble Spiderman y el sensual Deadpool pertenecen a Marvel y el caballero Stan Lee, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias".**_

* * *

 **"SALVADO"**

Lo necesita para poder respirar bien, un aire que no sea contaminado como a todo lo que esta acostumbrado en su vida, un aire que no solo lo ayude a realizar una acción tan vital del cuerpo, sino que también saciarse en cada respiro de su nobleza al tenerlo cerca.

El aire junto aun ser de luz y justicia plena es mucho mas puro que en un campo repleto de arboles, es mas limpio, como si su podrida alma se purificara al absorberlo.

Los gritos de niño pequeño ahogados sobraban, no podía evitar que volaba sin tener esa facultad (Hizo nota mental de que si DC tenia aun simplón niño bonito con ese súper poder ¿Por que no él? No pasaba del lunes que Stan Lee tendría un inbox en su cuenta oficial, exigiéndole dicha facultad) como no volar al tener a tu mayor ídolo junto a tu lado comiendo helado.

El silencio había reinado y sabia que alguien debía decir algo.

No quiso por primera (Y quizás única) vez en su vida ser él lengua larga de dar ese paso. Sólo un momento más de reflexión de lo mágico como una docena de unicornios bailando.

¿En serio esto estaba pasando? Tenia al "Asombroso Spiderman" a su lado sin espacar irritado. Tenía al ser que más había admirado y representaba todo lo bueno de un mundo de seres destrozados, consumidos en la maldad, las personas se volvían más insensibles con el pasar del tiempo. Pero ese ángel que en lugar de alas poseía telarañas (Además de un muy sexi traje) se negaba a perder la fe en las personas.

Se lo dijo en medio de la confesión más sincera que alguien acostumbrado a mentir pudo decir.

"Eres ingenuo como el infierno"

Esa ingenuidad le provocaba tanta entrega asía seres que pocas veces reconocían las hazañas de su buen corazón.

Pero de igual forma también le dijo lo que asido la perpetua verdad de sus días, desde que supo de su arácnida existencia.

"...Y eso es especial. Eso es parte de lo que te hace... Tú".

Adora tanto esa ingenuidad que más bien seria entrega bendita asía ayudar.

Es un don hermoso que sólo puede provocarle admiración junto a idolatría de fanboy.

Lo sorprendió viéndolo obsequiándole en lugar de desagrado, una sonrisa radiante como el sol al medio día. Cuantas veces soñó con esa aceptación, cuantas veces se mintió así mismo diciendo con orgullo su gran amistad que solo era de uno... Un sentimiento verdadero pero no correspondido es igual a invalido. Sus rechazos dolían pero tenía justas razones en tratarlo de tal forma. Si algo es esa araña de solo cuatro extremidades en lugar de ocho, es "Justó" jamas tendría un trato injusto con nadie sin importar lo oscuro de su esencia.

Si el mejor amigo de sus sueños se reusaba a tomarse una simple selfis junto con él, era porque no lo merecía, no merecía nada siyendo en un camino torcido.

Si es cierto que para no ser clasificado como héroe titulado, salvaba al mundo demasiadas veces, quizás el doble de toda la liga de la justicia junta (Y otro comentario arenoso encontra de DC) pero eso no quitaba el como sin piedad se manchaba las manos de sangre ajena sin el mínimo de conciencia en un ayer... Ya fuese por el maldito dinero oh ese pobre diablo se cruzase en el camino de su objetivo, justificación simple de ser un tipo malo el individuo en el listado.

Nadie es quien para juzgarlo.

Se había dicho.

Le sirvió a su país como buen soldado y como le paga la vida. Enfermandolo al punto de ser clasificado como mercancía defectuosa, pasando hacer un conejillo de indias en el suceso que deformo más que su deseable rostro.

Ese ayer que se fue formando parte de su presente, al que se le sumo en el pasado vivir que cada vez que le tomaba afecto a alguien esa persona moría...

¡¿Por que debía pensar en otros si la vida no se detenía a pensar en él?!.

Cerro los ojos un momento, sintiéndose la peor basura de la Tierra (Aunque no era nada nuevo, si lo ignora casi todo el tiempo es por las conversaciones en su cabeza con la mas de una voz. Oh porque pensar en la nueva temporada de Pokemon junto a el capitulo de la Rosa de Guadalupe por estrenarse, ocupaba por importancia su tiempo)

Ese chico de la mitad de su edad (Quizás más) a su lado, había pasado por una vida igual oh más difícil que la suya y no se tomo de ello para hacer lo incorrecto, de la misma forma que no existía el egoísmo de usar sus poderes para fines monetarios.

Es tan diferente a él. Con pasados trágicos iguales en similitud de desdicha, pero decisiones contrarias que formaron en quienes se convirtieron.

Él heroico Spiderman.

El súper héroe que sacrifica su vida por la justicia.

Noble, puro, bueno como la salsa en la cena navideña.

Y él...

El insufrible Deadpool.

Apodado por obvias razones como el Mercenario Bocazas. Quien si tu cabeza tiene un precio, ten por seguro que volara en una cuarta de segundo por los aires.

Charlatán, sensual, sanguinario, tan sazonado de sorpresas como un bufé Mexicano.

(Las comparaciones con comida como todas las notas entre parentesis, son total responsabilidad del ser mas sexi que a pisado FanFiction).

Admira tanto como a pesar del dolor en su vida logro mantenerse puro, siempre firme en lo correcto, entrega junto a nobleza plena en devota protección al inocente.

Como no ser su héroe, el modelo a seguir soñado que solo transmitía luz envuelta en paz.

Demasiado diferente a él.

Todo lo que no es, pero todo lo que añoro llegar a ser.

Justo en este momento de su vida donde muchas cosas acaban y otras comenzaban, allí estaba él, guiándolo en la linea recta del bien. Donde nada es a medias, donde solo existe la entrega total a la bondadosa causa.

Ser un héroe completo de verdad, hacer las cosas no buscando aplausos sino brindar protección al necesitado.

Estar con su añorado mejor súper amigo lo hacia ser mejor persona, por ello eh de mantenerse a su lado abrazando cada momento junto a él, ver todo desde un punto con más luz, hacer el bien como lo único que debe ser.

Siendo ahora un dúo completo que se complementa a la perfección con sus contrariedades, formando la maravillosa química que necesitaban sus vidas.

Le daría las gracias, le agradeseria darle otra oportunidad que no mereció, lucharía internamente por no sonar tan cursi y lanzarsele encima en un abrazo que al tener los brazos apresados ambos chocarían con el pavimento según el ángulo del puente, esperaría el momento adecuado para disimuladamente iniciar la conversación y sonreír dichoso con lo que el arácnido responda.

Pero por ahora solo disfrutaría terminar su helado, deslumbrado con la luz resplandeciente a su lado, dando la bienvenida cada vez en lo más alto el sol radiante de un nuevo día, con la vista mas soñada de la ciudad pero siendo mejor la de su costado, de quien lo salvo de consumirse en la oscuridad.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer lindos, en esa época me daba nervios ponerles diálogos, ahora les tengo algo de confianza XD. El doble de agradecimientos a las linduras que han leído otros de mis fics de estos peques nwn**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
